


At The End Of The Day

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Married Couple, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'jab'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: January Jaunts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Kudos: 34





	At The End Of The Day

_Thump, thump, thump_.

The sound throbs at the edge of Derek’s hearing when he enters the house, a steady rhythm that beats out like the pounding of a heart, telling Derek before he even sees his husband how the man’s day went.

Sighing out a heavy breath, Derek puts away the groceries that he bought and sets up one of the many comfort meals that he knows help bring Stiles out of his low moods, setting up the living room as he does so, not wanting to leave Stiles to his thoughts for long.

With a quick once over at the oven - to see that there is only a few minutes on the timer - and then into the living room - where their softest and fluffiest blankets are folded on the edge of the couch, waiting to be used - Derek heads down into the basement.

 _Thump, thump, thump, **thump**_.

The sound is louder down here, the steady thwacking also rising in tempo as well, letting Derek know that Stiles is reaching the end of his rep, pushing through the last of his initial ire.

It is just as Derek gets to the bottom of the basement steps that he sees that Stiles has set up the heavier of their punching bags, the ones that Derek usually uses when he feels he needs a workout, and is beating the shit out of it.

“Stiles.”

With a final punch, Stiles leans his head on the bag and heaves out a breath that wobbles a bit.

“There was a freaking _kid_ , Derek.”

Making an understanding noise, Derek immediately moves to Stiles’ side, wrapping a hand around his shoulders. While he knows that Stiles can’t share any details with him - unless he believes that supernatural forces are at work - there is still a part of him that wishes Stiles could unburden himself a bit when he takes off his badge.

“I have some food and a movie upstairs. It’s silly and stupid, something you can just turn your mind off on.”

Leaning further into Derek’s side, Stiles lets out another deep sigh.

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
